


The Future is Mine

by the1nerdygeek



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the1nerdygeek/pseuds/the1nerdygeek
Summary: All Saraphina wanted was to be a simple computer programmer, now shes a hero running around Hell's Kitchen and beyond trying to keep her friends out of trouble.Summaries are not my strong suit read if you like :)





	1. The Story Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the party   
> this fic starts out pretty daredevil heavy but verges into Avengers canon pretty quickly it follows the MCU plotlines for a while but then splits off  
> Hope you enjoy

“So, this is a great building, this part of the neighborhood it's really coming up” Tracy says to Phee as they walk into the apartment building. Phee smiles and nods but knows Tracy is full of it. Its an okay part of Hell’s Kitchen, in that it's not the worst but this building had a unique problem that Phee was already familiar with.  
“Tracy you're sweet but I am already aware of the jumbo-tron that shines onto the side of the building” Tracy starts turning around to Phee.  
“You knew, they can’t get anyone to sign they take one look out their window and it's game over” Phee smiles.  
“My brother lives on the top floor and I came back to the city to be closer to him” Phee shrugs “plus I’m pretty much nocturnal anyway so light streaming in won’t bother me too much” Tracy smiles and they head inside.

Two very long hours later Phee is officially a tenant in Hell’s kitchen, she’s smiling as she climbs the stairs to Matt’s apartment knocking before letting herself in.  
“Matt you home?” she receives no answer as she heads deeper into the apartment, she had been staying on Matt’s couch for a couple of weeks and there were boxes of her stuff piled up along the windows. Phee sighs then grabs a couple of boxes and starts the moving process happy that she only needed to get them down one flight of stairs.

“I’m not even sure I can tell whether this is a good idea or the worst decision I will ever make” Phee can hear Foggy’s voice floating up the stairwell as she drops yet more boxes at her place.  
“What have the two of you been getting up to” Phee says from her doorway as they come up the stairs and hit her landing, Foggy nearly jumps out of his pants while Matt just smiles.  
“You got the apartment.” Matt doesn’t really ask.  
“I did! So you're gonna need to stop those tap dance parties you like to throw.” Froggy and Matt both laugh as all three head towards Matt's place.  
“But I’ll have so much more floor space now that all your boxes are gone I should really put it to good use” Matt states, Phee snorts indignantly.  
“Buy a floor rug then” as they enter Foggy heads straight to the fridge.  
“Anyone want a beer cuz I really need one” Matt shakes his head but Phee nods before turning to Matt.  
“What did you do Matty?” She says eyebrow raised.  
“Why do you think I did something?!” Matt says incredulously, Phee rolls her eyes.  
“Oh please, Foggy looks like he’s going to throw up not to mention he just downed a whole beer before even reaching your couch.” Foggy had collapsed on said couch.  
“You should tell her Matt; see if she thinks we're crazy too.”  
“Not a big leap hun, I already know for a fact that Matty’s nuts.” Foggy hums starting on the beer in his hand. Phee comes around and joins him on the couch stealing the beer before he can take another swig.  
“Mine remember.” Foggy looks surprised then realises what had happened and goes to claim another beer for himself “Can one of you please let me in the loop?”

“We left Landman & Zach” Matt says simply. Phee freezes beer halfway to her mouth.  
“Huh??” she eyes both men trying to figure out if they’re joking or not.  
“Don’t look at me this was his idea” Foggy gestures to Matt as he reclaims his seat on the couch.  
“I didn’t force you to leave Foggy.”  
“I know, you were right about them but that does not make this any less scary.”  
“Wait hold up and rewind a bit; why the hell did you leave in the first place?! That’s the best law firm here.”  
“Depends on your definition of best.” Matt says simply.  
“Explain.” Phee demands.  
“They don’t care about people they only care about money, they get paid by huge corporations to shit all over regular people who are only seeking justice, I won’t stand for it I want to be better than that.” Phee thinks it over for a moment then nods.  
“Makes sense but now what are you going to do?” Phee asks raising an eyebrow to Foggy who shrugs gesturing vaguely to Matt.  
“We start our own firm Nelson and Murdock.” Matt says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Phee nods then smiles and stands  
“Well then this calls for a celebration, to Josie’s! I’m buying since I have a feeling you two are going to be broke for a while.” she smirks as Foggy flips her off but follows her anyway Matt trailing behind the two of them.

“Cheers to the avocados of Nelson & Murdock.” Phee raises her glass and the three of them clink glasses while seated around a table in the back of the bar.  
“You know this means you’ll have to pay us for legal reviews now right? No more I’ll buy you dinner bullshit.” Froggy says pointing his beer at Phee who laughs.  
“I got you no worries really the only reason I did that before is that paying you would have been illegal since you hadn’t passed the bar.”  
“That’s a good point that will very shortly be irrelevant” Phee nods.  
“Can’t believe you're going to be taking the bar, seems like just yesterday you were telling me one day you’d go to law school.” Phee reaches an arm around Matt’s shoulder pulling him into a one arm hug.  
“I remember.” he smiles at Phee.  
“You two are so adorable I’m going to get another drink to wash the barf out of my mouth” Foggy collects their empty bottles and heads back to the bar.  
“We love you too Foggy!” Matt and Phee call after him cracking themselves up.  
Phee is still smiling when she turns to see Matt with a serious look on his face listening to something.  
“Matthew?” Phee says putting hand on his arm  
“Some dudes are about to start something outside.” he says quietly starting to stand Phee pulls him back down.  
“I got it, stay here.” Matt nods as Phee gets up weaving through the crowd to the alley entrance pushing the door open with her all her strength. Outside there is a woman be crowded by 2 men she looks scared but the 2 men turn towards Phee in annoyance. “Babe, my heart, you are missing our song.” Phee leans in the doorway trying to look as drunk as possible, one of the men takes the bait walking towards Phee with a predatory smile.  
“Well hello sweetheart, you wanna have a nice time tonight?” he leans into her and places his hand on the wall beside her, she matches his smile.  
“‘bout to.” She says kneeing him in the nuts, he drops like a sack of potatoes but Phee manages to make contact with his face knocking him out on his way down for good measure.  
“You bitch!” the other man says turning towards her while drawing a knife,  
“I’m sorry, am I supposed to be afraid of that?” Phee says nonchalantly, nodding towards his weapon. This makes d-bag number 2 very mad and he charges towards Phee who ducks him easily hitting him in the gut as he passes by, he lets out a wail of rage and pain. “I’m sorry did I hurt you?” he charges again with even less luck than before, Phee spins into a roundhouse kick, her foot making contact with his temple. He falls like a rock and Phee turns to the girl who’s looking at her with big eyes.  
“Hello I’m Phee. We are not going to want to be here when they wake up.” the girl nods and runs inside while Phee bends to knick d-bag 2’s switch blade. “The price of business my dude.” she pockets the blade and heads inside ensuring the door locks behind her.

“What I miss?” Phee says as she reclaims her seat beside Matthew,  
“What happened to you pants?” Foggy says, Phee glances down realising that D-Bag 1 must have split the skin of her knee as there was a growing wet spot on her jeans. She shrugs applying some pressure with her hand  
“Went for a smoke and had to give a couple of dudes the beat down, they were trying to double up on this girl” she says shrugging. Foggy nods but is confused  
“You smoke? Since when” he looks at Phee eyes questioning  
“Look we all did things we weren’t proud of in college, you took Punjabi and I started smoking. A habit I have mostly quit.” Phee says shrugging.  
“Fair enough, but seriously I thought you were a genius.” Phee flips him off  
“Look fitting in was hard. They already thought I had a stick up my but had to calm them down somehow when i started smoking they thought i was rebelling” Foggy just shrugs.  
“Children stop fighting, Phee is your knee okay” Matt asks, Phee turns depositing her leg into his lap so she can roll up her pants and look, the cut isn’t bad and had stopped bleeding for the most part.  
“Hey girl” a voice says and all three people at the table look towards the man, he’s at least 6’4 and built like a tank Phee goes to put her leg down but Matt grabs her ankle.  
“Hello” Phee says trying to sound pleasant not scared shitless meanwhile, Matt looks almost calm and Foggy seems to be trying not to faint.  
“You beat up those two in the alley.” it's not really a question but Phee answers anyway  
“Yes sir.” the large man hums.  
“I would like to thank you. See that girl you saved, is my sister” he says kindly reaching his hand across the table Phee takes it shaking it while trying not to fall over.  
“Not to worry, would have done it for anyone” She says simply wincing as she bends her knee to try and sit in her own seat again she curses as it starts to bleed again.  
“Let me get the first aid kit for you, don’t you move.” the big man goes towards the bar, Phee and Foggy both sigh  
“Holy shit that guy!” “Was fucking HUGE!” Foggy and Phee say talking over one another.  
“He seemed nice” Matt says simply.  
“Yes he seems lovely but he looks like he could kill you with his pinkie!” Foggy says.  
“Seriously, when I grow up I want to look that badass!” Phee says, Foggy shakes his head.  
“You need to work on your priorities.” Phee shrugs.  
“Here you are; I’m Jack by the way.” the man says as he drops the first aid kit on the table.  
“Thank you Jack. I’m Matt this is my sister Phee and my friend Foggy.” Jack nods at each of them.  
“The least I could do after you saved my sister, she said you’re quite the fighter took those two down like they were nothing.” Jack says approvingly. Phee waves him off dabbing some disinfectant on her knee. “Those two were easy they weren’t really looking for a fight.”   
Jack nods. “Still I hate to think about what might have happened if you hadn’t come out when you did, this place needs more people like you, if you ever need any stone work done you just call me you hear.” Jack hands a business card to Phee who takes it and puts it in her pocket.  
“Thanks Jack I will keep that in mind” Phee closes the kit and moves to get up but Jack waves her away taking it back to the bar with him.  
“Do all the fights you get in end that well?” Foggy asks taking a drink.  
“No.” Matt and Phee both answer.  
“Usually there’s more cursing.” Phee says.  
“Followed by another fight.” Matt finishes Foggy sighs dropping his head onto the table.  
“Does it ever occur to you not to fight?” Foggy asks in a tone that suggests he knows the answer,  
“No. I can’t stand aside and let assholes pick on the weak when there is something I can do to stop them, the anger would eat me alive” Phee takes a drink  
“Fair, crazy but fair.” Foggy says.  
“What is it the nuns used to say when you got in trouble for fighting in my defence?” Matt asks. Phee groans.  
“Child you must tame your righteous fury.” Phee says Matt cracks a grin so does Foggy  
“Righteous fury that’s definitely you.” Phee raises her glass  
“Damn straight.”


	2. Family Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Matty & Phee in this one and the first sighting of Daredevil :)

Phee is deep into her latest project when the craving for a smoke strikes, that’s normally when it happens, she reaches for the pack in her desk but changes her mind before she can grab it. She stands then grabs her coat heading up to the roof, when she steps out into the ‘fresh’ air she feels better. She reminds herself she needs to leave her apartment more often, if just to stand and stretch. She pops in her headphones and starts to dance around shaking out her muscles she almost doesn’t see the black shape land on the roof but as it shifts she spots it out of the corner of her eye.

“The fuck, are you?” Phee asks facing off the stranger, he’s dressed in all black complete with a black mask. Phee waits for the mask to answer but he doesn’t. “Look here you cut rate ninja wannabe I don’t want any trouble just get the hell off my roof” the mask dude just continues to stare so Phee stares right back till finally she hears him sigh.  
“It’s my roof too” he says and Phee almost falls over from shock  
“Matty?” she whispers and he takes off his mask, Phee just stares confused.  
“Hey Phee, what’s up” he says ducking his head.  
“What the hell are you wearing?” she asks walking over to him.  
“I needed to blend in.”  
“‘Blend in’ Matthew what in the fuck are you talking about?” Phee asks eyes wide.  
“Maybe we should take this inside.” Matt juts his head towards the door, Phee holds her ground for a moment but then deflates heading towards the stairs shaking her head in shock and confusion. When she enters Matt’s apartment she starts to pace in front of the couch Matt's head follows her.  
“Talk now.” Phee says stopping her pacing to look at Matt trying to keep calm.  
“The other day at Josie’s you said something that struck home, that you could not let the weak suffer when you could do something about it” Phee nods waving him on. “I did something about this garbage human who was abusing a kid, a fucking kid” the anger that enters Matt's voice shocks Phee.  
“I thought I was the emotional one” she deadpans “where is he now?” she asks not really wanting the answer.  
“Hospital, CPS picked up the girl after an anonymous tip.”  
“And this anonymous tip wouldn’t have been enough?” Phee asks Matt scoffs,  
“You know how that would have worked out.” Phee wants to argue but she also knows Matt’s probably right.  
“So, you just beat the tar out of this guy so he couldn’t hurt her anymore?” Matt nods while Phee shakes her head.  
“What if you had seen something, you’re telling me you wouldn’t have done the same thing” Phee shakes her head.  
“That’s different I’m a fucking delinquent! I get in fights and my lawyer brother bails me out, people write it off cuz I’m a girl and can play nuttier than a pecan pie. You are the sensible one, you’re the one who’s supposed to keep us both out of trouble not the one diving in head first.” Matt smiles.  
“Guess we’re more alike than people think” Phee laughs while collapsing on the couch.  
“For real though, Matty is this a onetime deal or is it going to be a recurring theme?” Matt takes a moment to think it over.  
“Are you going to try and stop me if it is?” Matt asks sitting next to her, she gives him a smack to the back of the head.  
“Of course not! I gave up trying to talk you out of things when we were still in the orphanage but that doesn’t mean I’m going to let you do this alone.”

Matt twitches in surprise his eyes flicking rapidly Phee reaches out and takes his hand feeling the swelling in his knuckles starting.  
“I didn’t ask.” he says Phee smiles.  
“You didn’t have too; I’m with you whether you like it or not, or do you not want a girl watching your back” she scoffs, Matty snorts.  
“There is no one I would rather have watching my back” he says his tone serious.  
“Its cause I’m psychic isn’t it?” Phee smiles but Matt remains sombre.  
“It because there is no one I trust as much as you to have my back no matter what” He squeezes her hand and she squeezes back.  
“So, what’s the plan we just explore Hell's Kitchen looking for crime?” he smiles wickedly at her  
“Radar remember” he gestures to his head Phee laughs shoving him playfully.  
“Okay point, still we have to be careful. The last thing we need is The Avengers to come knocking.” Matt looks at her confused “Hell’s Kitchen has a lot of crime but its people on people crime. The Avengers get involved and we’ll end up fighting lord knows what. I’d rather run of the mill gangsters if you don’t mind.” Matt nods conceding her point.   
“Fair enough but are you sure about this?” Phee cuts him off.  
“I’m in period where you go, I go deal with it.” Matt shakes his head  
“Whatever you say.”  
“Damn straight.”

It's then that Matt detects something off with her heartbeat  
“You're hiding something.” Phee sighs over dramatically.  
“Damn you, I’ve been able to keep this a secret for like 2 whole weeks” she shakes her head Matt continues to look to her, eyes unfocused.  
“Your turn spill” Phee rolls her eyes.  
“My own damn fault for bringing up the Avengers. I got a interview for a contract with Stark Industries and I didn’t want to tell you till I was sure, I should know later this week” Phee grins and Matt matches her smile.  
“Seriously? That’s amazing!”  
“I know but like I said it's just a possibility they put a bid in on the last program, remember?” Matt nods.  
“We reviewed the contract, you ended up selling to Rand.”  
“I did they offered more money and at the time I needed money more than my pride, Ward fucking Meachum is a bag of dicks in a three piece suit.”  
“A wealthy bag of dicks though”  
“Exactly and MIT was not cheap so I sold to Rand instead of Stark, but then Stark industries approached me about the possibility of working for them full time.”  
“In what capacity” Matt asks   
“Don’t know yet they just said they wanted me to come in to interview for a full time contract and I said yes.” Phee shrugs like it the simplest thing in the world.  
“So, I guess you’ll be needing some legal representation” Matt smirks to Phee who giggles.  
“The first proud client of Nelson and Murdock” they both crack smiles.   
“Avocados at Law.” they burst out laughing at this.   
“Seriously though if you two need a mysterious benefactor to get you firm off the ground you just let me know. I’m working on something that will be worth a small fortune in legal fees if I decide to sell” She winks while Matt lets out an exasperated sigh.  
“You know me and Foggy both hate corporate law right?”   
“But think of it you’ll be on the other side taking all their money” they both laugh again  
“True enough” Matt states.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading   
> Leave a comment if you want :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phee starts her new job at Stark Industries and as Hells Kitchen's newest hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at last we meet the Avengers pretty soon we will be leaving canon behind   
> read on my pretties

Matt is standing at the edge of the building head cocked to one side listening as Phee walks out onto the roof pulling her hood into place cover the top half of her face. He can smell the leather of her jacket half nodding in approval that she had some defense.  
“What’s going on this fine evening?” she asks tightening her gloves while examining the street below.  
“Nothing yet.” Phee nods keeping silent so Matt can listen, she takes a few steps back and begins to stretch preparing for whatever might come up from the corner of her eye she sees Matt twitch. “Let’s go” he nods to her and takes off toward the fire escape, Phee smiles running after her while silently thanking her mother for putting her through years of gymnastics as she and Matt parkour their way through the city towards the docks. Phee follows Matt's lead soon picking up on what he was hearing,  
“Move before I make you move” the statement is followed by the cries of several women, Phee clenches her jaw crouching next to Matt on the top of a shipping container.  
“We gonna fuck these dudes up” Phee says under her breath Matt gives her a quick nod as the girls scream again. Phee twitches but Matt raises a fist telling her to hold. Phee grunts only loud enough for Matt to hear, she sees it in her mind Matty jumps landing in the middle of them taking then them all to beat down town. Phee follows him, not content to let him have at the fun. Matt takes care of two of them while Phee takes down what she knows to be the leader, he has a cattle prod that she dodges almost too easily kneeing him right in the gut. He doubles over and goes for his gun Phee sees it before his hand even brushes against the butt spinning into a roundhouse kick knocking him clean out. As she finishes her spin she reaches out collecting the abandoned cattle prod and tossing it directly at the last dude who was still sitting on the edge of the pier, it hits him dead in the center of his forehead causing him to tumble back into the Hudson. 

“Go, stay in the light. Flag down the first officer you see.” Matt growls to the girls they all stare at him in confusion Phee rolls her eyes from under her hood.  
“GO” she shouts banging on the side on the container, the girls start then take off in a herd like startled birds. Matt and Phee watch them go “Should we follow them?” Phee offers causally Matt sighs nodding in agreement. They take off on opposing sides of the girls watching for anyone who might want to cause trouble. Phee flips from one container to another feeling her muscles burn in a way they hadn’t in years, she realizes quickly that she needed to get back in the gym if she expected to keep up with Matty.

The girls manage to find a cop a couple blocks up from the pier Matt and Phee observe from the top of the nearest building,  
“Sweet lord! I gotta start working out more.”she says putting her hands on her knees, breathing hard. Matt smiles at her  
“I wasn’t going to say anything but...” she swats at him before he can finish his thought. Silence falls between the two as Phee reclaims her breath. “Do you think we’re doing the right thing” Matt asks head turned towards Phee. She thinks it over turning from her masked friend to the view of their city on the opposite side of the roof.  
“I think so, if I was one of those girls I would be ridiculously grateful that someone showed up.” Matt seems lost in thought.  
“But that doesn’t change the fact that we hurt people Phee.” Matt explains as Phee rolls her eyes just a bit.  
“That right there is your Catholic guilt my man, do you think for one second those men weren’t planning to hurt those girls? I guarantee you they weren’t taking them on vacay, if they didn’t want trouble they should have started it.” Matt seem to think that over, Phee could see he wasn’t convinced “If you need some more persuasion I could lock you in a shipping container for several days and so how you feel on the other side.”  
“Okay point taken.” Matt says but Phee keeps going.  
“No one is making you do this you know, you could be at your apartment with one of the many girls you manage to attract sleeping soundly.” Matt doesn’t respond just continues to stand on the roof looking away from Phee.  
“You're right.” Matt says quietly Phee smiles making show of cupping her ear  
“I’m sorry I must have turned my hearing aids down too far what was that” Matt reaches out to swat at her but Phee ducks away “Gonna need to be faster than that old man!” Phee giggles at Matt, he comes at her again smile on his face, she dodges out of the way again but it's much closer this time.  
“Race you!” Matt says smirking Phee smirks back.  
“Oh, it's on like Donkey Kong!” Matt burst out laughing as Phee seizes her opportunity and takes off towards home. 

The next morning Phee groans as the alarm goes off her whole body feels like she lost a battle with a truck, as the radio plays she kicks herself for thinking she didn’t need to work out before joining Matty on his crusade to save the city. “Damn you Matt Murdock” she hopes he’s awake to hear her but knowing him he was still asleep, Phee drags herself into the shower getting ready for her meeting at Stark Industries. After getting herself dressed in her most professional outfit she checks her phone realizing she’s running late “Son of a bitch” she grabs her bag slips into her shoes and takes off down the stairs booking it to the subway. She makes it just in time squeeze onto the train before the doors close in her face she lets out a sigh of relief as she looks around for a place to sit, she sighs again as she realizes that’s not going to happen. 

Luckily she wasn’t going very far so standing wasn’t a huge deal but she wasn’t feeling great about the way her day was going so far. As the train pulls up to the station damn near every person stands to leave Phee turns towards the door and sees a man weaves through the crowd grabs her bag and takes off. Phee almost lets out a groan but stifles just as a hand grips her bag she turns quickly putting her knee into the guy's abdomen “Mine” she spits at him as she turns and walks off the train leaving him collapsed in the middle of the car.

As she walks into Stark’s building she is almost overwhelmed at the size, the entry way is several stories tall, it strikes Phee as a terrible waste of space. As she approaches the front desk she wonders why they wouldn’t want to use the space for more offices or labs or just functional space in general.   
“Hi, I’m Saraphina Dylan I have a meeting with Mr. Stark” She says smiling politely to the receptionist.  
“Of course, if you just want to wait a moment I’ll get an escort to take you upstairs.” the receptionist answers in a extra perky tone. Phee smiles again then walks over to the edge of the desk looking around again, it was amazing how good everything looked given the fact that not so long ago this place had been a shell after the incident. 

“Ms. Dylan” Phee turns to see a man beside her “I’m Happy, I’m head of security for Mr. Stark I’ll be bringing you upstairs. Here’s your visitor's badge please insure its clearly displayed.” Phee takes the badge clipping it to the lapel of her jacket,  
“Hi Happy nice to meet you, do all the guest at Stark tower get an escort from the head of security or do you expect me to be a problem?” Phee winks and Happy smiles a little.  
“I personally escort all of Mr.Starks guests.” Phee nods.  
“Makes sense” she replies.  
“Please follow me” he says leading Phee towards a bank of metal detectors gesturing for her to go through. Phee puts her bag on the scanner and walks through without incident. Happy seems satisfied with the scan of her bag and they head into the elevator.   
Phee examines the panel as Happy places his hand on a panel that scans his hand lighting up and displaying a new set of floor number.  
“High-tech” Phee says reaching out to touch the panel, Happy blocks her hand.  
“Unless you want to spend an hour in stuck in here I wouldn’t” Happy says, Phee pulls her hand back resisting the urge to just grab Happy’s hand and use it to operate the panel. Phee is trying to figure out what could possible be housed on all those locked floors when the elevator doors open and they step out into a large lab space. There are more touch screens floating around than Phee’s ever seen, every solid service is covered in tech scraps that Phee has no doubt are worth more then her rent and in the middle of the chaos is the Iron Man himself standing next to a robot. More accurately something that one day might be a robot; at the moment it looked more like a crude skeleton covered in tech spaghetti.   
“Mr. Stark, Ms. Dylan is here” Happy says Tony just grunts and continues to fiddle with something on one of the screen. Phee look at the one closest to her working out what it was Stark was trying to do, after a couple of minutes she reaches out and starts to add to what Tony was doing.  
“That won’t work.” Tony says  
“It will; just calm..”  
“No, it will over load with the..”  
“Not if you take that out and”  
“You can't take it out”  
“You can’t maybe but just watch.”  
Happy’s head bounce for Stark to Phee as they shout back at one another neither one looking up from their screens, the over talking continues for several minutes until Phee smiles withdrawing her hands from the screen “See” she says finally looking a Stark. He’s reviewing the screen eyes darting through the code Phee had just written looking for a fault.  
“Well I’ll be damned.” he says stroking his goatee.  
“Saraphina Dylan but you can call me Phee.” She sticks out her hand which Tony complete ignores.  
“How did you do that? You should not have been able to do that.” Tony says looking shocked and a little ticked  
“I have a master’s degree and am working on a doctorate I can do pretty much anything, given it involves a computer system.”  
“Yeah whatever you're smart I get it that does not explain how you were able to fix that, I’ve been working on it for months I wrote all that programing myself no way for you to play it that well unless you’d seen it before.” Tony is stare her down accusingly Phee stares back remaining calm  
“I saw what you were trying to do on the screen right here and you’re using a derivation of the same programming you used in your thesis at MIT which I study thoroughly when attempting to create my own AI.”  
“You created your own AI?!” Tony says incredulously  
“You’ll note I said attempting to create. I did create one but he’s kinda an asshole so I’m not sure it counts.” Tony is staring mouth agape.  
‘What?!” he says in genuine confusion.  
“I wanted to create an AI that could both understand and use sarcasm, the problem is I can’t get him to stop so it really passive aggressive and dickish.” Phee shrugs while Tony continues to stare. All of a sudden, he claps his hand together face lighting up.  
“You’re perfect, you start now contracts later, follow.” he walks around to a table in the back that looks like a giant touch screen Phee follows.  
“Tony that’s not-” Happy starts but Tony cuts him off.  
“Then get the paperwork.” he waves his hands essential shooing Happy away then turns back towards the table touching it and waking it up.  
“Holy holograms!” Phee says under her breath approaching the table Tony takes a step back watching a Phee gets a hang of working the holo-station.  
“Brilliant isn’t, this is going to be the future of computers” Tony looks very proud of himself put Phee makes a non-committal noise “You don’t agree”.  
“Not that I don’t think it's brilliant but; it's not very accessible.” she says shrugging pulling up the blueprint for the robotic monstrosity in the center of the room..  
Tony raises an eyebrow “Not sure I understand.”  
“I have a habit of looking at new inventions or products and think can Matty use this, he’s my brother and he’s blind. He would never be able to use this since nothing's tactile he would have no idea where anything was” Tony seems to think on this while Phee starts removing things and adding things to the blueprint. “What is the purpose of these droids any way?” Phee doesn’t even look up she just keeps fiddling with the holo-station.  
“Security.” Tony says simply Phee hums.  
“Who would control them” she asks scraping a section of wiring  
“That would be me Ms. Dylan.” a voice says from everywhere and nowhere.  
“The fuck was that?” Phee says looking around.  
“That would be Jarvis my AI” Tony says with a smirk, Phee stares at him eyes wide.  
“You fucking did it, of course you did! You’re Tony-fucking-Stark you created intelligence you bastard what are the chance you let me look at the code?” Phee says sound more hopeless than hopeful.  
“Minuscule.” Tony says and Phee nods she had that feeling “Jarvis runs this entire building and when the time comes he’ll run the droids.” Phee nods.  
“Can I at least get a scale so I know how much processing power the droids need to be able to handle.” Tony cocks his head to the side.  
“Massive” Phee rolls her eyes.  
“Fine have your secrets, but if you already have an AI to run the droids why am I here.”  
“I need someone to oversee R&D while I’m away I have business to attend to on the West Coast.” Phee raises an eyebrow.  
“Hold on I thought this was a consulting position.” Tony nods.  
“Yes, you will consult with me about what the idiots who work here are doing and how poorly they are doing..” Phee is struggling to think of a response when a woman enters the lab.  
“Tony, we’ve talked about this.” Phee holds back a smile the woman sounded like Matty  
“Pepper meet the new head of NY R&D Phee.” Phee smiles this time nodding to Pepper.  
“I will remind you that I’m the CEO.” Tony nods.  
“Yeah, I know I was there signed the papers and everything. So... speaking of papers if you could get some together for Phee that would be great.” Tony walks over to another screen and starts messing around while Pepper is glaring daggers at him. After a few seconds, Pepper seems to decide it's no use arguing with him and sighs shaking her head.  
“Fine I’ll get the contracts together and send them to you for approval your highness.” Pepper turns and walks away tapping away on her tablet as she goes. Phee approaches the monitor Tony is working on, “one of these days she will fire you.” she says simply Tony turns towards her eyebrow raised.  
“Yes, I’m aware. Now look here.” Tony shows Phee what he’s working on she takes mental notes smiling the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed   
> comment if thats you thing


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phee finds out her power is two-fold Matt and her run into some protesters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a little flashback to Matt and Phee in the orphanage years, we get to learn a bit more about her power   
> Hope you enjoy :)

Phee is sitting in class when she feels a pull in her gut, every fiber of her being wants her to leave this classroom as soon as possible. Her foot starts tapping in a nervous rhythm as the feeling grows, she closes her eyes trying to relax, for the first time since she was 12 she begs for a vision if only to make the feeling stop. With her eyes close she can feel the pull even stronger and she realizes she can see a string out in front of her in her mind's eye reaching out, curios she thinks about following it and she begins to move down the line. She opens her eyes to see if she had moved, she hadn’t but she did realize that she could still see the string faintly ahead of her fading fast, as she notices it the string flares brighter. She closes her eyes focusing on moving down the string through the hallways that fade quickly until she reaches the end of the string which disappeared into Matty’s chest. She tries to look around and finds she can, her heart sinks when she sees Brad and a couple of his merry men coming up behind Matt. Her eyes snap open as she throws her hand into the air “yes” the teacher asks nodding in Phee’s direction “may I go to the washroom” Phee asks. The teacher nods and Phee stands up heading for the door at what she hoped look like a calm pace, as soon as she was out the door she started running down the hallway towards Matt stopping just before rounding the final corner.

She walks around the corner calmly to see Brad and his goons surrounding Matty, Phee stops dead raising her eyebrow.  
“Hi boys” Phee smiles at the people who had been making her life hell since she started at this school, all because she was moved up 2 grades and Matty was blind.  
“get her” Brad says to his buddy’s Phee lets them grab her fighting weakly as they shove her beside Matt, she tries to get away but they shove her back. “Not so tough now are you” Brad gloats getting into Phee’s face hands on either side of her head she ducks under his arm trying to run when he grabs her around the waist.  
“bout to get loud” Phee says under her breath as she grabs Brad's arms holding them in place while she lets out the loudest scream possible she can see a couple of class room doors open “let me go” she cries. She lets Brad go as some of the teachers approach to break it up, Phee falls to the ground burying her face in her hands so no one can tell she’s laughing her ass off. She can hear Brad trying to defend himself to the teachers who do not sound very convinced, she hears Matty’s cane click on the floor before it hits her knee and he kneels down putting a hand on her shoulder. Phee turns towards him grabbing his hand  
“you okay” he asks   
“will be” Phee says as the vice principal arrives to disband the crowd and figure out what exactly had happened. 

After telling her teary-eyed story to the vice principal about how Brad and his friends attacked Matty and then grabbed her when she tried to get away, she is allowed to leave school early with Matty in tow.  
“Brad’s in big trouble” Matt says as they exit the school building “Vice Principal Darren is reading him the riot act” Phee smiles  
“about damn time, want to go to Benny’s” Phee asks looping her arm with Matt’s.  
“sure why not, I do believe we have somethings to discuss”   
“tell me about” Phee says excitedly as they head towards their favourite hangout spot. When they get there Phee leaves Matt to find a table as she orders them coffee, she has to hold in laughter as people practically jump out of Matt’s way “muggles” she says under her breath, she can see Matt smirk. He sits down on the couch by the window turning his head as if he were looking out, Phee can see the looks of pity cross the other customers face as they give Matt a wide berth. When she walks over to sit beside him she can hear some of the other customers whispering 

“They think you are so brave to be taking care of me” Matt whispers to her Phee rolls her eyes propping her feet up on the coffee table in front of them.  
“That’s ridiculous everyone knows you’re the one keeping me out of trouble” Matt smiles  
“true but ‘she’s so young to be taking care of her brother like that she must be so strong’” Matt quotes in her ear Phee snorts.  
“Fucking idiots, I love that they assume we must be related no other reason for us hanging out” Phee growls Matt takes her hand instantly calming her, she leans into him.  
“so you want to explain who exactly you knew I was in trouble” Phee brightens lean away to look at him.  
“Dude I discovered a new facet to my power I can see you here” Phee reaches out tapping his forehead, she hears someone gasp.  
“let it be” Matt cautions quietly   
“do they think I’m deaf or just stupid”   
“probably that second thing, the two women on the left are now saying what a little shit of a sister you are torturing your poor brother, while the couple on the right is debating whether or not you are taking advantage of me” Matty explains in a whisper.   
“I could give the ladies in the corner the shock of a lifetime and start making out with you maybe they’d drop dead” Phee smirks  
“I can see 2 problems with that” Matty replies   
“only 2” Phee asks   
“well two main ones” Matt admits causing Phee to giggle.   
“sorry now I’m just thinking about the Sister’s reactions if they found us like that” she says between laughs, Matt joins her and soon they’re both lost in a sea of laughter as the other patrons look on in curiosity.

Once they gather themselves back together Phee turns in the couch so she’s facing Matt “so it's weird if I focus really hard I can see like a light around you and part of it reaches out to me” Phee explains reaching out her hand so it's resting on Matts chest.   
“so you can see auras” he asks a little confused   
“not sure I thought auras changed colours and moved with your emotions this is stationary” Matt nods  
“how far can you see” he asked   
“I saw you from class but this is new to me so I have no idea” she shrugs sipping of her coffee.  
“Can you see everyone or just me” Phee closes her eyes focusing on the area around her she realises that she can see it even with her eyes closed but everything is a little different, warped slightly. The most glaring difference was there were no people, the room was empty with the exception of the human shaped glow seated in front of her. She opens her eyes lips pressed together in disappointment“I can only see you” she pouts sipping her drink  
“I wonder how far” Matt says thoughtfully  
“finish your coffee then we’ll test it out” Phee says sitting back. Matt smile then makes a face turning his focus to his drink Phee quirks up her eyebrow “care to share” she sips her coffee.  
“Its nothing” Matt responds gruffly   
“you know I’m a genius right” Phee says innocently over her coffee “no to mention I can read you like a book” Matt angles his head towards her, Phee smiles knowing that was Matt’s way of rolling his eyes.  
“those ladies in the corner are starting to get on my nerves” Phee manages to fight the urge to turn around  
“well we could have some fun” Matt raises an eyebrow at her “you head back to the orphanage and I’ll wait here to see when I lose metal contact” Matt smiles.  
“those ladies are going to fight you” he says   
“I am a not quite 16-year-old they would have to be crazy”   
“you are crazy” Matt says finishing his coffee.  
“mad as a hatter me” Phee says causing Matt to laugh   
“I’ll see you there” he says smiling   
“yup see you” Phee says as Matt gets up and walks out. 

Phee leans back shutting her eyes and focusing on Matt as he walks away towards the orphanage, he blinks out after three blocks. Phee sighs opening her eyes to see the two women from the corner table standing in front of her “hello” Phee says pleasantly.  
“How on earth do you live with yourself” the taller woman said in a disgusted tone  
“excuse me” Phee answers putting on her best confused but offended teenager.  
“how could you just let him wander off like that” the other woman adds in her two cents Phee gives them both a look of utter confusion  
“I’m sorry but I have no idea what you're talking about” both women scoff crowding closer to Phee so they were towering over her.  
“Your poor brother blind and all alone” Phee gives the woman a look that conveys ‘are you a moron’ then stands  
“he’s been blind for most of his life he’s learned to live with it just like you’ve learned to live with being an idiot” Phee says picking up her bag and walking between the two women. The one makes a grab for her but Phee spins grabbing the woman’s arm at the wrist “you should not touch people without permission” she tosses the woman’s arm down. Both woman back away from her quickly  
“Ungrateful child” the one spits   
“they should lock you up” the other adds. Phee turns on her heel and leaves with her head held high in spite of the insults the two women continue to throw.

A few blocks from the orphanage she finds Matt waiting for her she tries to sneak up on him with no success.  
“So?” he asks turning towards her she sighs   
“Just about three blocks” she says as he takes her elbow and walk towards St.Agnes.  
“That’s not bad” Matt says Phee nods   
“Not too bad at all i’m sure with practice i could get better at it.   
“You could always call that Professor that came by” Matt offers   
“We’ll see how far I can get on my own” Phee says as Matt stops dead “Matty? What's wrong” Phee asks concerned.   
“We should go around” Matt offers face tight,   
“Why” Phee asks confused looking down the street  
“There’s a demonstration going on it will be quicker to go around” Matt says, Phee stares at him for a moment realizing he’s holding something back.   
“What are they protesting? Might be interesting” Phee turns back the way they were heading   
“Phee please trust me they… their…” Matt struggles to find the right words but it's too late they have rounded a corner and can see the protesters.

“These Mutants are a danger to us all” a cheer goes up from the crowd, Phee looks to see at least 50 people with a range of hate filled signs gathered. Their ring leader is standing on the front step of a brownstone as he preaches to his flock, “these creatures are not humans, they are not like us. They are a danger to us and our children. Then they believe they can live in our cities, put us in danger so they can play house” the crowd roars in agreement as he gestures to the house behind him “we an not allow this to stand, we must stop the find the mutants and make sure they can not come after us or our families” the crowd goes wild. Phee grabs Matt’s hand and turns them around walking back the way they had come before any can see the rage in her eyes. 

Once they are out of earshot Phee let’s go off Matt’s hand and punches the nearest wall splitting open the skin on her hand “sons of bitches, bigot zealot assholes” she cries kicking at the same wall. Matt grabs her arm pulling her into a hug   
“Ignore them” he says “think of them like the westboro baptists, stupid and wrong but ultimately harmless” Phee shakes her head.  
“For now” she whispers “but what happens when more people start seeing things their way” Phee steps out of Matts embrace putting his hand in hers as she walks them home.   
“Why would more people follow follow them” Matt asks   
“Because not all mutations are as harmless as mine and one day there is going to be an accident, people will get scared. Humans are capable of a great deal when they are afraid” Matt hums his agreement and they walk the rest of the way in silence. As they approach St, Agnes they are spotted by Sister June  
“What do you two think you're doing” she asks staring down at them   
“We were sent home early” Matt says   
“For fighting I see” Sister June says taking Phee’s bloody hand in her own.  
“It’s not like that, not this time” Phee tries to explain but Sister June holds up her hand   
“Enough, Matthew inside now” Matt turns to Phee then heads inside “I know you want to protect him but you need to get in control of your anger Phina” Sister June let's Phee’s hand go.   
“I’m sorry Sister June” Phee says dutifully, the nun nods   
“Inside take care of that cut on your hand then to the chapel for reflection” Phee holds back a sigh, she would have rather done dishes for a week and nods.   
“We forge our own destinies Phina, don’t let yours be tainted by fury even if it is righteous” Phee nods in acknowledgement not agreement and heads inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if thats your thing :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phee helps Nelson & Murdoch set up their new office, then her and Matt go on an adventure

“DUDES” Phee says as she enters the new offices of Nelson & Murdock “Best. Day. Ever.” she spins around as Matt and Foggy come to the doorways of their respective offices.  
“That good, huh?” Matt says Phee gives him the biggest smile  
“Better than I could have imagined! That moron put me in charge of R&D. I get to boss around a team of 8 dudes.” Phee giggles.  
“No shit!” Foggy says  
“No fucking shit!” Phee smiles “You guys realize it smells like “  
“Yes.” they both answer simultaneously.  
“Well okay then what can I help with?” Phee says shrugging out of her coat  
“If you could make the wi-fi work that would be stellar” Foggy says pointing to their sad mini kitchen where Phee assumes the router lives.  
“Ask and ye shall receive” she says clapping her hands together and pulling up her hair into a messy bun.  
“Thanks Phina” Matt says heading back into his office  
“Anything for you.” she says as she opens one of the cabinets searching for the router while pulling out her phone.

An hour later Foggy emerges from his office to see Phee half inside of the cabinet being very forceful with someone on the phone, he leans in the doorway of Matt’s office “Who is she on the phone with?” Matt looks up from the papers spread out over his desk.  
“Time Warner. I’m not sure how but I think we’re getting internet today.” Foggy looks impressed  
“Wow, I would have thought it was possible.” Matt nodded.  
“Phee can make anyone do what she wants if they let her talk long enough.”  
“Well sure, but Time Warner doesn’t listen to anyone. That’s why everyone who lives here is so miserable.”  
“I heard her say ‘You're telling me that you can’t get Internet here when I know for a fact that the idiots in the next office have connection since I can hear their fucking porn.’ I nearly died” Matt said smiling as Foggy burst out laughing.  
“She is brilliant.” Foggy says leaning against the wall.  
“So, you're telling me that even though the router was here when we moved in with the Time Warner sticker still in place; my Firm can’t have internet for 2 weeks? Do you think I’m an idiot sir… no I need you to answer. Do you think I’m a fucking idiot? Good then please explain why on earth it's not possible to get internet in this office space right now and bear in mind I have a master’s degree from MIT.” Matt and Foggy both turn their heads towards the wall waiting to hear what happens. After a few seconds of silence “I can see that I’m connected. Thank you so much for all your help… fucking moron.” Matt and Foggy both burst out laughing. Matt needing to brace himself against the wall to keep himself upright. Phee climbs down from the cabinet with grace appearing in the doorway to Matt's office “That guy was 100 pounds of stupid in a 10lb bag” Matt and Foggy both start to applaud and Phee takes a bow.

“That was the most entertained I’ve been in a good long while.” Matt says.  
“For real; that was amazing “ Foggy agrees, Phee smiles.  
“I live to entertain, now do you think you can take a look at my contract? I’ll pay you and everything. The first client of Nelson & Murdock.” She smiles wide.  
“Bring it on let’s see what you’ve got yourself into.” Foggy says taking the contract as Phee pulls it out of her bag.  
“I enjoy the fact that you're acting like you haven’t already signed.” Matt says from his desk, Phee sticks out her tongue.  
“I haven’t signed the contract yet just the NDA.” Phee can’t see Matt’s eyes roll form behind his glasses but she knows they did  
“You signed a NDA already, why?” Foggy asks eyes scanning the contract.  
“Because I’m 100% certain they would not have let me leave the building without signing it, the head of security there is a bit of a hard ass.” Phee says leaning against the wall, “You guys really need to invest in some furniture.”  
Matt gives her his least impressed expression “You don’t say, we had no idea.”  
“Please tell me this decimal is in the right place.” Foggy says bringing the contract over to Phee pointing out the salary listed, Phee takes a look her mouth popping open.  
“Hot fucking damn I hope so!”  
“Wait, you didn’t look to see how much they were going to pay you?” Phee shakes her head slowly.  
“Foggy, my dude, I would take this job for a quarter of that and I figured they’d give me about a 1/3.” Phee is scanning the rest of the contract looking to see if there is a more reasonable number somewhere on the page.  
“Well sweetheart, I think you might need an accountant more than you need a lawyer at this point.” Foggy says handing the contact back to her. “It's pretty standard. You make it, they get it. Don’t blab your mouth to outside vendors or they will fire and press charges most likely.” Phee nods.   
“Someone want to share with the blind guy how many figures we’re dealing with here?” Matt asks, as he’s talking Phee walks over to his desk and writes the number in braille on a piece of paper handing it to him.  
“Phee?” Matt questions  
“I’m not that out of practice Matthew.” Phee says.  
“Holy crap.” Phee makes an agreeing hum as Foggy’s phone rings.  
“Its like 10 o’clock who is calling him?” Phee whispers  
“Booty call.” Matt offers.

“Looks like we caught another case my dear friend but we have to move.” Foggy says walking out of the room. Matt starts to gather his stuff.  
“Look at you two go!” Phee says going to claim her stuff from the kitchen.  
“Matt, time is of the essence!” Foggy says standing in the door to their offices, Phee smiles giving him a hug.  
“Don’t forget to bill me.”  
“With your new income we’re going to overbill you!”  
“Go for it, I won’t notice!” they laugh as Matt make is way out, Phee gives him a hug “Do some good my darlings” Matt and Foggy wave as they rush down the stairs leaving Phee to follow slower after them. 

 

Phee arrives home after the hardest workout she’s had in possibly forever, to find her fridge empty. She slams the door shut. “Shit” she says under her breath as she heads towards the bathroom deciding that her need for a shower outweighs her need for food. After she was clean she heads upstairs and knocks on Matt’s door, when she receives no answer she lets herself in where she finds leftover Chinese in the fridge she pops it into the microwave then looks around for the menu so she can reorder for him. She has the phone to her ear and is ordering in Mandarin when Matt enters his apartment, Phee looks around to see he’s not alone she waves as the lady on the phone gives her the total, she agrees hanging up.  
“Hey you, I stole your leftovers but fresh is on the way! I can totally not be here when it gets here though.” she says grabbing her food out of the microwave.  
“I knew I should have taken back that key.” Matt says.  
“Would just pick lock” Phee says around the noodles in her mouth. Heading towards the door she nods to the woman standing next to Matt.  
“This is Karen.” Matt says as Phee passes.  
“Pleasure.” Phee says sticking out her hand.  
“She’s our new client. Her place is a crime scene so she’s staying here.” Phee nods..  
“That blows, I’ve been there; if you need anything I’m just downstairs” Karen nods, Phee takes her leave heading downstairs leaving her door open so she can flag down the delivery guy.

She is eating her second container of food while working her way through the info on all the current Stark projects when she hears a urgent knock on the door she runs to get it to see Matt in his street gear.  
“Karen just left.” he says quickly Phee nods.  
“Go I’ll catch up.” Matt nods then books it down the stairs two at a time.  
Phee re-enters her apartment changing as fast as she can into her fight gear, 2 minutes later she has her hood up and is rolling out onto the fire escape climbing down to street level. Once there she focuses on Matt. Finding him quickly she books it to where he is, she is thankful for the rain as it let her blend in, running through the rain isn’t nearly as abnormal as just running down the street. As she rounds the last corner she hears a scream she assumes belongs to Karen when she gets to the mouth of the alley she sees Karen staring at Matt who is taking a beating and a half from whoever was after Karen in the first place.  
“Hey ass face!” Phee says running into the fray, he looks up just in time for Phee’s heel to connect with his nose as she does a flip kick. She hears a satisfying crunch as the dude falls, Phee looks behind her and sees Matt righting himself as she turns back she sees the dick trying to get up. She gives him a swift kick to the temple rendering him unconscious.  
“I had him you know” Matt says. Phee holds back a smile at his gravely voice Phee decides to use her British accent instead  
“I am aware but thought I would hurry things up a bit” she says removing a zip tie from the pocket of her jacket.  
“You two saved my life.” Karen says approaching them both, Phee decides to leave this bit to Matt  
“You should call the police.” he says keeping his distance.  
“NO. You don’t understand. They’re in on it too! We can’t trust anyone, the information on this drive is dangerous.” She says voice panicked, Matt looks to Phee as she stands.  
“If we can’t trust anyone, we’ll tell everyone.” Phee says simply.  
“Explain” Matt says.  
“We take our friend here and the info there and drop them off at the Bulletin. They post the story and the info gets out without anyone being able to deny it” Phee explains. They both turn their covered face towards Karen who seems to think it over for a while before nodding and holding out the flash drive  
“Okay. Thank you both!” She says, Phee steps forward taking the drive as Matt picks up the tied-up criminal. Once they’re out of earshot Phee turns to Matt.  
“Don’t suppose you're going to let me go and make a copy of this...” she says, as expected he shakes his head.  
“No time. The sooner we get this out the better and you know it.” Phee sighs knowing he’s right..  
As they approach the bulletin Phee goes ahead making sure the coast is clear before Matt brings the douchebag out of the shadows sitting him down in front of the fire hydrant and tying him to it. 

As they arrive back home they enter Phee’s apartment Phee goes to her closet bringing out two towels one of which she throws to Matt.  
“How big is the pile we just stepped in?” she asks peeling her jacket and sweater off. Matt takes a moment to think things over.  
“I guess we’ll find out when the Bulletin publishes the story, but from what Karen told me it's big they have people in the NYPD, they tried to kill her when she was in custody” Phee stares processing what Matt had said.  
“So what you're saying is we are screwed.” she says to Matt's protest.  
“Not screwed exactly.” he says.  
“If whoever is running this show has cops on the payroll; you better be damn sure he’s got at least some of the gangs in on the cut.” Phee explains pacing her apartment. Matt seems to think that over for a few minutes as Phee heads into her bedroom and changes out of her wet clothes.  
“You're right we’ll have to be careful.” Matt says as she re-emerges from her room.  
“I’ll see what I can find at work tomorrow, I doubt the bulletin has the best cyber security.” she says Matt nods.  
“I’ll keep an ear out.” Phee nods  
“Okay game plan acquired. Now to bed with you, we both have day jobs now.” Phee says shooing Matt who waves as he shuts the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading hope you enjoyed   
> comment if that is your thing


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flash back were Matt and Phee finally share secrets

Phee is sitting a computer in the library at school it's relatively busy as it's lunch so people are fighting one another to get on them so they can read the latest gossip but Phee is focused on something different. After 2 years of dedicated study she was so close to perfecting the program that would get her into MTI if she could get it done before the deadline, which was in less than 12 hours.  
“Well if it isn’t the girl genius” Phee rolls her eyes and doesn’t even bother turning around Brad would get tired and leave after a few insults any way,Phee didn’t have time today. “What are you working on? A cyber boyfriend.” his posse laugh and Phee is struck with the notion that these idiots will go to college just like her, and get degrees, the same degree she will.

“I weep for humanity.” she whispers still focused on the computer in front of her until she’s not.  
Brad reaches across her while one his friends grabs her shoulder, she can't stop him before he turns off the computer and her work is lost.  
Phee acts fast reaching for Brad’s hand before it's even past her pulling the finger back till he squeals in pain his buddy reaches for her but Phee turns giving him the ‘I dare you’ look causing him to step back.   
“I’m going to let go and you're going to crawl back to whatever hole you crawled out of or I’m going to do a lot more the threaten to break your finger.” Phee bends his finger a little further back to emphasize her point. Brad seems like he’s going to argue the point but thinks better and nods.  
“Pleasure doing business with you, now fuck off.” Phee turns back to her computer just as the class bell goes off she ignores it and continues working.

After the final bell rings she finally finishes. She sends it out with her application to MIT as well as a few safety schools then books it out of the library towards the front door.  
“You’re late.” Matty says when Phee rolls up.  
“One I’m like 1 minute late, two why you clocking me anyway? Got a hot date or something?” Phee shoves him lightly and he smiles.  
“Yeah with an SAT prep book.” Phee groans as they start towards the orphanage  
“No, I refuse. Stupid test is stupid.” Matt laughs.  
“It can be as stupid as it wants, we still need to ace it if we want to get scholarships.”  
“You and your logical thinking. Just shut-up” they’re both laughing when they round a corner to see Brad with his crew.

“Well if it isn’t Baby genius and her sightless pet.” Brad’s crew laugh at his terrible joke Phee rolls her eyes but steps in front of Matt just in case this ends in a fight.  
“Really? It's been 4 years and you're still using his blindness as a joke. It really shows your creativity.”  
“Or lack thereof but we can’t expect much from someone who thinks your intelligence is an insult” Matt and Phee both smile.  
“You two think you’re funny but we’ll see who’s laughing when you're flipping burgers since you can’t afford college.” Brad’s crew laugh so does Phee, Matt turns his head to her, his eyebrow raised.  
“Sorry, I just have this vision of you attempting to flip burgers but it's like a cartoon and they end up all over the kitchen.” Matt shakes his head.  
“Can you not encourage them.”  
“Oh, come on you have to admit the idea they would let you anywhere near a stove top is hilarious, or grease fryers. Oh man you need to get into comedy you could kill it.” Matt’s smiling now realizing Phee’s plan.  
“I could do a whole set on my sports career.” they both giggle.  
“Your short-lived career as a pilot.” Matt bursts out laughing at that one.

“You’ll both die in a gutter one day.” Brad spits at them he looks mad but they don’t really care.  
“Now that’s just a sign we had a really good time.” Phee states Matt holds his hand up for a high five which she obliges. Phee sees the punch before Brad even throws it dodging it easily grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back.  
“Look here d-bags I don’t want to fight you but I’m not letting you hurt me either so make a choice.” Phee says  
“Get her off me!” Brad shouts..  
“Wrong choice fuck nuts.” the fight begins in earnest with Phee holding her own no problem, until one of the idiots goes after Matt. Phee sees red, and gets a little too close to break one of the idiot’s jaws. “MATTY!!” just before the dude strikes Matty he ducks out of the way throwing a body shot dropping the dude just a Phee gets to them “one, that was awesome, two time to go.” Phee grabs his hand and they take off running.

They stop outside the orphanage leaning against the wall breathing hard  
“Well that was fun!” Matt says.  
“How the fuck did you do that?!” Phee responds.  
“What run? I put one foot in front of the other” Phee shoves him lightly  
“Screw you! I meant the fight dillweed.” Matt smiles.  
“Seriously we work out together all the time you know I can throw a punch.” Phee rolls her eyes and sighs.  
“I know you can hit a stationary target which that d-bag was not, plus you ducked his punch.”  
“You shouted for me I figured something was coming.” Phee looks at him unconvinced.  
“Tell me the truth.” she says reaching out to touch his arm  
“I just did.” Matt says but Phee can tell he’s lying, just like she knew he was lying about dating Kara the summer before, she nods.  
“Whatever you say...” she heads inside running straight into Sister June.  
“Well then what time do you two call this?”  
“I’m sorry Sister June, Matty’s only late because of me.” Phee says quickly..  
“Hands.” is her only answer, Phee holds out her hands which clearly show what went down Sister June shakes her head. “This is the third time this month Phee. You’re on dinner dishes for the next month. Now you will go to the chapel and pray for forgiveness.” Phee nods heading towards the chapel she can hear Matt arguing behind her but knows better than to stay after being dismissed.

As she sits in the chapel she thinks about the run in with Brad and his buddies she knows there’s no way in hell Matty could have ducked that punch if he couldn’t see it but he was blind. Phee knew that for a fact, she had seen him with it glasses off before his eyes drifting not focusing on anything, so how in the hell had he know the hit was coming? Unless maybe Matty was like her, a mutant, maybe he could see just not with his eyes. Was that possible? She remembers the day Professor Xavier came to see her. It was definitely possible she just had to get Matt to open up to her but how... 

When Phee enters the dining hall for dinner she takes her normal seat across from Matt  
“How was your alone time with God?” Matt asks.  
“You know you don’t have to make fun just for me. I respect that you believe.”  
“I know, but I don’t think it's fair that they try and force you to believe.” Phee shrugs.  
“Not the worst thing. I did my English reading do you have the math homework?”  
“Please tell me you didn’t skip.”  
“I had to finish my MIT application.” Matt shakes his head.  
“For real my darling how are you going to get into MIT if you don’t go to class?”  
“Oh sweetheart, it's cute you think I need to go to class in order to get good grades. One day is not going to screw me.”  
“You hope...”  
“Fair enough. Balls! Here comes Sister June” Phee stares at her plate like it's suddenly very interesting.  
“You're about to catch hell.” Phee resist the urge to flip him the bird.  
“Saraphina come with me”  
“Yes, Sister June.”

After a severe tongue lashing and dish duty Phee finally finds Matt in the common room collapsing at their usual table.  
“Here’s the math homework” Matt pushes a piece of paper towards her and without lifting her head Phee reaches out her hand to read the braille  
“Well that is more than I was expecting.” she sighs heavily then gets to work. Pretty soon after that the room empties, Matt and Phee are the oldest so they have the most freedom.  
“I know you fished the homework half an hour ago.” Matt says putting his homework away  
“I was waiting for everyone to piss off. I want to talk to you.” Matt purses his lips.  
“Phina”  
“Shut it Matty. I get to go first. There’s something I need to tell you, I should have told you years ago but… I can sort of see the future.” Matt’s mouth drops open.  
“Phee that’s not funny.”  
“I’m being serious remember my first night here I spooked Kylie when she snuck into my room? I saw her sneaking in before it happened, same thing happened today. I saw Brad throw that first punch before he even lifted his hand.” Matt is still staring at her in disbelief, “Remember those two guys the came to offer me that scholarship? It was because of my abilities. The Professor called me a mutant and his angry friend had freaking knives coming out of his hand.” Matt is quiet  
“You’re telling the truth.” Matt he says not really asking.   
“Why would I lie?” Matt sits with that for a moment  
“Why tell me now?”  
“Cause you're hiding something from me and I realized I can’t call you on your bullshit if I’m hiding something as well” Phee waits for Matt’s response anxiously cracking her knuckles.  
“Bad habit you know.” Matt says head still down  
“Yeah I know.” Phee stops lacing her fingers together and setting them down on the table.

Matt takes a deep breath then reached across the table to take Phee’s hand causing her to jump  
“Holy fuck!”  
“You need to watch your mouth my dear, one of these days the nuns are going to wash your mouth out with soap.”  
“In this case totally fucking worth it you can … okay I’m guessing see is not the right word but for lack of a better one invasion air quotes” Phee makes the gesture and Matt smiles.  
“For lack of a better term I can see” he does the air quotes Phee giggles “so I don't need to envision anything.”  
“I have so many questions! How it is? Is it like echolocation or is it scent based? Is it like that weird stereotype, if you lose one sense the others grow stronger”  
“Something like that, it's not quite echolocation it's like all my other sense come together to create a picture of what’s around me.” Phee is thinking a million things all at once and her mouth can’t quite get anything out. “Deep breath my dude, I think you're about to have a heart attack.” Phee’s heart skips a beat.  
“You can hear my heartbeat can’t you?!” Matt smiles  
“Yes, and if you don’t start breathing again it's going to explode.”  
“holyfuckingshitontoast” Phee focuses on breathing  
“Language.” Matt says but with no force.  
“Since when?”  
“Since the accident.”  
“Makes sense maybe I should think about swimming in toxic waste.” Matt grunts his disapproval Phee flips him off.  
“Rude.” Matt uses is best offended voice  
“Holy crap! You can ‘see’. I think I need to lie down this is a lot to process.” Phee rests her head on the table.  
“Yeah so any other secrets you want to tell me while we’re sharing?” Phee shakes her head  
“Nope I’m good you.”  
“Nope that’s all I got.”  
“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed reading   
> comment if that's your thing


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phee starts her job at Stark and Matt ends up in a dumpster, a fight ensues   
> summary's are not my thing

Chapter 6

Phee’s first day at work is spent learning all the damned policy she will need to know in order for R&D to run smoothly, according to Tim as long as she tried to follow some of it she would be doing better than Stark. She almost falls asleep as Tim goes through the legal procedure for new designs they had been at it all day and her brain was fried.  
“Am I boring you Ms. Dylan” he asks causing her to sit up  
“what no, okay maybe just a little, my brothers the lawyer I’m the tech one can I get reference notes for this, so if it comes up I can just look it up cause I can not explain to you how little I am retaining right now.”  
Tim smiles then checks his watch “we I guess you can go given it almost 9” he says bashfully Phee snorts  
“I should hope so how did it get so late”  
“lots to learn” Tim says Phee gathers her things.  
“Thanks Tim, More tomorrow?” she says Tim nods also collecting his belongings  
“Tomorrow.”

As Phee leaves the building she pulls out her phone and calls Matt hoping he didn’t go out without her it was too dangerous for either of them to be on their own. When he doesn’t answer Phee does her best not to totally freak out, she tells herself he’s fine as she rides the train home practically running up the stairs to the street. She calls again when she’s outside their building knowing he’s not in there, “pick up” she whispers heading in to get changed and find him.  
“Hello” a female voice answers  
“Hi is Matty there” Phee asks trying to sound as calm as possible while her mind is trying to offer a scenario to explain why someone else would answer Matt’s phone.  
“He can’t come to the phone at the moment” Phee barely withholds the urge to reach through the phone and throttle her  
“can I ask why” there is a pause then she answers.  
“because he’s bleeding on my couch and conciseness is spotty”  
“your address now” Phee says and the woman complies quickly as Phee locks her apartment and books it down the stairs. 

As Phee walks in the building she is hit by a wall of cologne so thick she almost falls back, the dude standing there was speaking into a cell phone in Russian. He was facing away from her when a fire extinguisher drops from the stairs and knocks him out, Phee rushes to the middle of the stair well and looks up to see Matt and a woman looking down. Phee sticks out her arms in the universal gesture for ‘what the fuck are you doing’ which Matt answers by signaling her to bring the fallen Russian up the stairs, Phee flips him off then picks up the large man and begins her journey up the stairs.  
“I would say I was going to kill you but I think you might already be dead” Phee says as she reaches the floor Matt was on  
“very funny to the roof” he says  
“really you deserve it I thought we were going to be careful”  
“I wasn’t planning on doing anything till you got here but they took a kid”  
“which was a trap that left you bleeding…”  
“in a dumpster” the other woman cuts in Phee looks to her.  
“in a fucking dumpster, sweet lord” she says rolling her eyes to the heavens as Matt opens the door for her,  
“I’m Claire by the way”  
“Phina, thanks for not letting this idiot die in your dumpster”  
“no problem.”  
Phee looks around and sees the perfect place to hang up their Russian friend, with Matt’s help they get him in position,  
“you have a plan” Phee questions Matt hesitates  
“we make him give us the location”  
“then I’ll go get the kid” Matt tries to argue  
“shut it garbage pail kid, you look like death warmed over, you rest I’ll kick ass we all win” Phee says  
“he’s coming to” Matt says  
“let the fun begin.”

Once the Russian shit stain coughs up the location of the kid Phee heads out she barely gets inside the building before Matt reaches out to grab her  
“be careful, they’re dangerous” he says Phee smirks patting his hand.  
“don’t worry I’ll be fine you worry about getting home without falling down in a gutter” Matt scowls at her  
“I will remind you that they are the reason I look like this” he says. Phee nods  
“okay fair enough I’ll be careful I promise” she gives him a quick hug then bolts down the stairs heading towards the stash house.

Once there she takes a moment outside to center herself it always helped her perception if she calmed herself first, though she always believed it should have worked the other way. She gives herself over to her instincts taking out all 20 guys who tried to get in her way when she comes out of her ass kicking trance she notices that she threw a microwave at some point and smiles. As she approaches the door the kid is behind she checks to make sure there is no blood on her clothes she didn’t want to scare him any more. When she unlocks the door she hears the kid whimper in fear, if she hadn’t already kicked every Russian ass in the building she would have been angry but she had already dealt her vengeance. She removed her hood as she approaches the child bending down to his level.  
“hi buddy I’m here to get you out of here, you daddy is waiting for you” the boy hesitates for a moment then throws himself at Phee who picks him up easily.  
“Okay I want you to close your eyes okay there’s some not fun stuff on the other side of this door” she feels him nod into her shoulder, she pulls her hood back into place then heads out.

“Did you get him” Matt jumps her the second she enters her apartment he might have given her a heart attack if she hadn’t known he was there.  
“yes he’s back with his dad and the cops raided the Russians so that’s one less stash house we have to worry about” Matt nods  
“you okay” Phee nods as she heads to the freezer removing the ice pack she keeps in there.  
“not to worry I can take my fair share of hits, not quite as many as you but enough” Matt frowns  
“not funny, really are you okay” Phee sits next to him on her couch  
“bruises that’s all nothing's broken, there was more of them then I thought there would be that’s all” she winces as she puts the ice against her ribs.  
“how many” Phee thinks about lying but Matt would know so there was no point,  
“about twenty” Phee doesn’t look but can hear Matt’s mouth pop open.  
“you took twenty guys”  
“yup, it was not easy and luckily they were separated into a couple of rooms so it wasn’t 20 to 1” Matt sighs shaking his head  
“you’re crazy” Phee smiles.  
“that’s why we get along so well” Matt smiles too  
“I guess so” Phee scoots over as Matt drapes his arms over her shoulder. 

When they got home after the Russian stash house cluster fuck Phee turns on Matt once he sits down “we need to tell Foggy” she says sitting on the chair across from him.  
“Phina we’ve talked about this it's not safe” Matt says taking off his mask  
“no, you said I listened but I don’t feel right about this any more” Phee says examining a burn hole in her jacket.  
“so just out of the blue you now want to tell him, put him at risk” he growls.  
“stow the tude, you and I both know I’ve never been fully behind keeping him in the dark about any of this” Matt grunts.  
“fine but why now”  
“because he’s more at risk not knowing especially if you're going to peruse Fisk at both ends” She says trying to be reasonable  
“if he knows” Matt starts  
“if he knows he’ll be safer, he’ll know he has protection that the risk is lessened, you think for one second Fisk isn’t going to go after the Firm trying to expose him? Foggy and Karen are already at risk, does he not deserve to know we have his back” Phe pleads.  
“it's not as simple as just telling him I’m the mask that would only cause more questions”  
“questions you should have answer years ago” she counters Matt sighs.  
“I thought we were a team in this we keep each other's secrets” Matt throws at her  
“which is why my ass is sitting here arguing with you instead at his place telling him my secret” Matt flinches.  
“it dangerous for you, with what’s going on with mutants right now”  
“I trust Foggy why don’t you” Matt stops abruptly mouth open Phee remains silent waiting for an answer.  
“I trust him” Matt says quietly  
“Really cuz you have a funny way of showing it, tell me if I hadn’t caught you in the act when we were kids would you have ever told me” Phee doesn’t even realize how close to tears she is.  
“I don’t know” Matt says hanging his head  
“screw you Matty I thought about telling you every fucking day the only reason I didn’t is I had no clue how to explain it, how to make you understand I didn’t even understand it myself. But I trusted you so I told you, I tell you everything but for some reason it's not possible for you to trust me I have to catch you before you’ll tell me anything” Phee is crying full out.  
“Phee” Matt says softly, Phee shakes her head  
“you need to figure this shit out, you don’t want to tell Foggy that’s your business, but I’m telling him my part, he’s family to me I can’t lie to him anymore.”  
Phee stands up and leaves Matt sitting on his couch in silence, when she gets back to her place she turns on the stereo so Matt won’t hear her crying, but he hears her anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for ready i hope you enjoyed   
> comment if that's your thing


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foggy finally learns the truth

Phee is still exhausted when she gets up for work the next day when she is heading to the train she calls Foggy and gets his machine “Hey Foggy baby call me love you bye” she hit end before heading down to the train. When she gets to the office she is grabbed by Tim by far her favourite underling given he was smart and had sense “Tim what the hell” she says as her drags her over to his desk where she sees Stark calling out the Mandarin on live TV.

“he’s lost his mind” Tim says to Phee  
“team board room 5” Phee says heading to her office already dialing Peppers number   
“Potts” she answers briskly  
“Hey Pepper how am I supposed to handle this whole mandarin thing on this end” Phee says place her bag on her desk and sitting.  
“Tony and the company are 2 separate entities what he does has no effect business as usual” she says, Phee can hear her heels as she no doubt rushes to kick Tony’s ass.  
“could you give me a harder sell” Phee says turning on her computer  
“You wanted the job, working with Tony is always a hard sell” Phee smiles  
“yes ma’am give him hell”  
“I’m on it don’t worry” and she, Phee gently bangs her head on the desk.  
“teams ready” Tim says sticking his head in Phee’s office door she nods standing and following him to the boardroom.  
“Gentleman I’m sure you all saw Mr. Starks call out of the Mandarin just now” there is a murmur through them affirming they had, “this has nothing to do with us we will continue our projects as outlined.” The men in the room aren’t thrilled by this response grumbling that they should help Phee resists rolling her eyes “dudes you think any one of you can help Tony Stark, Iron Man do anything involving a computer, he could write a program that could out program us, we are all lucky we even have jobs. Now you will all return to work, period, thank you” Phee says dismissing them they all hesitate then file out.  
“nice pep talk boss” Tim says sarcastically Phee shrugs  
“it not a pep talk it was a reality check, I would fire all of them if it didn’t mean I would have to interview to replace them, you think it’s an accident Stark left for Malibu, if I had the choice that’s where I would be too.” Tim nods  
“The new draft for project sec are on your desk” Phee groans the last 5 had somehow all managed to be different forms of dysfunctional this would be fun.

When Phee gets home from work that night she is beat keeping the programmers in line today was like herding cats, and now she had to work through the banking info she had stolen from Fisks accountant. She had started yesterday but it was going poorly there was just too many accounts and currencies for her to keep straight. She decides she needs a drink and heads to the fridge to find it painfully empty she closes it leaning her head against the machine for a moment before deciding she was going to go steal Matty’s beer. The least he could do was forfeit his beer after the other night, as she hits his landing she sees Foggy knocking on the door.  
“hey Foggy what up”  
“you know where Matt is?” Phee shrugs  
“nope is he not answering?” Foggy shakes his head  
“no, he’s not answering his phone either” Phee raises an eyebrow  
“he’s probably out somewhere having a much better time then us. Want to steal his beer there’s something i want to talk to you about” Phee says flashing her key Foggy smiles till they both hear a bang from inside Matt’s apartment Foggy looks to Phee who steps forward jamming the key into the lock. 

By the time Phee sees what’s going to happen it's too late Foggy grabs the broom by the door readying himself for a fight Phee makes fists mostly for show she knows who’s in the apartment as they enter the living room the see him Phee gasps in concern Foggy in fear.  
“You bastard” Foggy says Phee rushes forward as Matty falls catching him before he can fall onto his face, “um what?!” Phee ignores him muttering in Croatian under her breath. Foggy comes over to her as she is examining his chest seeing too many holes in is shirt she curses some more before pulling out her phone and calling Claire, when Foggy reaches out to take off the mask Phee lets him it was far past time Foggy knew the truth.  
“Claire I need you to come to Matt’s please” Phee begs into the phone as Foggy staggers back in shock  
“what's happened?” Claire asks Phee can hear her gather things on the other end  
“I have no clue but if I had to guess i would say he lost a fight with Wolverine” Phee says a Matt opens his eyes  
“I’m on my way” Phee hangs up putting the phone to the side grabbing Matt and keeping him on the floor “stop you’ll make it worse.”  
“no hospital” he murmurs Phee rolls her eyes  
“no shit Sherlock” Phee says trying to suss out which cuts looked the worst “what did you do Matthew” she questions but his eyes have closed and he doesn’t answer.  
“What the Fuck Phee” Foggy says, Phee is unsure how to answer  
“it’s a long story that you should ask Matt about” Phee says  
“sure, let me ask the unconscious half dead guy what’s up” he says in exasperation.  
“Okay fair but it's his story to tell not mine” Phee says propping up his head with a pillow from the couch,  
“who’s Claire?” Foggy asks defeated  
“she’s a nurse friend of Matt’s she found him in a dumpster” Phee says anger leaking into her voice as she focuses on taking several deep breaths one of them needed to be calm.  
“this isn’t the first time” Foggy says as not quite a question  
“you watch the news Foggy” Phee says simply looking up at him as Claire enters  
“What the hell, you weren’t kidding, let's get to work.”

After a couple of hours Phee and Claire get everything patched up and make Matt comfortable on the couch Foggy continues to hover around them  
“Thank you for coming Claire, if you ever need anything just ask I’m there” Phee says. Claire smiles  
“you could try and keep that one out of trouble” she says motioning to Matt Phee laughs.  
“okay how about you ask for something possible” Claire nods grabbing her bag and heading out.

“Will he be okay” Foggy asks sitting in one of the chairs opposite the couch, Phee nods  
“dumbass is to stubborn to die” Phee says getting a beer out of the fridge, she offers one to Foggy who declines.  
“How long have you known” Phee sits on the other chair taking a drink before starting  
“since the beginning, I caught him red handed coming home one night, I went up to the roof for a break and to stretch my legs and he was coming back” Phee answers. Foggy ponders that for a while before speaking  
“and you never thought to tell me”  
“bullshit I thought about telling you from the beginning but Matt asked me not to he said it was to dangerous and for a while I believed him, until the other day when I realized that if you kept on tracking Fisk as the firm you were in more danger if we didn’t tell you. Matt held his ground we got in a fight about it that’s why I wasn’t with him” Phee’s voice cracks as she begins to cry.   
“He was my best friend I deserved to know” Foggy says, Phee nods “how does he do it though, he’s blind”  
“tell him” Matt coaches from the couch Phee nods.  
“his eyes don’t work but her can see in a manner” Phee says trying to think of the easiest way to explain it, it still confused her some days,  
“and of course, you know this” Foggy says bitterly.  
“much the same way I found out he was the Mask, I caught him in the act he ducked a punch he could never had been able to if he couldn’t see” Phee explains Foggy sighs.  
“and neither of you thought I deserved to know any of this” Foggy yelled  
“Foggy don’t blame Phee she wanted to tell you I told her she couldn’t” Matt says struggling to sit up, Phee raises to help but he waves her off.  
“the hero rises from the fucking dead able to see” Foggy spits at Matt, Phee sits back drinking her beer “where you ever going to tell me you could fucking SEE Mathew”  
“in a way” Phee clarifies pulling her feet on the chair with her as Foggy continues to pace in front on the couch.  
“I didn’t know how to tell you, so Foggy I’m technically blind but all my other senses are heightened giving me a way to see things but it also means I can tell what you eat for lunch yesterday from the smell of your breath. Or constantly feeling like I’m wrapped in sandpaper or being able to hear the cries of the little girl next door every night when her mother goes to sleep and her dad sneaks into the room.”  
Foggy falls silent “doesn’t make it okay Matty” Phee says from her curled up position in the chair Foggy turns to look at her “we should have told him from the beginning I shouldn’t have listened to you. Foggy I’m sorry for keeping Matts secret and for keeping my own please sit” Phee says gesturing to the chair  
“oh so you’ve been keeping something from me too and you just expect me to sit and listen” He shouts.  
“you don’t have to sit but I would like for you to sit because if you don’t you’ll fall and hit your head I think we’ve all seen enough injury tonight” Phee states calmly. Foggy deflates the anger running out of him at least for now and he sits in the chair “Thank you, I’m a mutant Foggy” Foggy stares at her for a minute trying to process what she saying.  
“you’re a mutant like Beast, Magneto like that” Foggy says dumbstruck  
“more like professor X my power is up here” Phee says tapping her temple “No I can’t move things with my mind I can kind of see the future” Foggy sputters then leans back in the chair.  
“Kind of?”  
“yes kind of, I’ll never be able to tell you the lotto numbers or who will win the next election but I knew you were going to faint if you didn’t sit down, I know if someone is going to start I fight. It’s not quite seeing the future it’s more extreme perception” Phee explains Foggy nods but still looks confused  
“you told Matt” it's not a question but Phee answers any way  
“he didn’t leave me much of a choice he can tell when I’m lying.” Foggy sputters  
“he can what?” Matt sighs  
“I can hear people’s heartbeat” Matt explains  
“like a human lie detector” Phee adds, Foggy leans back in the chair rubbing his face with both hands. Matt goes to say something but Phee shakes her head now would be a very good time to be quiet.  
“I need to go” Foggy says getting up Phee nods but Matty protest  
“Foggy please” he begs but Foggy is still moving towards the door, he leaves without looking back.  
“we deserved that and worse Matty we were not good friends to him” Matt is silent Phee can see the tears running down his face  
“I don’t want to lose him” Phee joins him on the couch  
“we don’t get to decide that for him” Phee says Matt lies his head in her lap and cries himself out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading   
> Comment if that's your thing


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things get crazy with Fisk

“How you feeling Matty” Phee asks enter Matt’s apartment  
“not great” he says as Phee enters the living room to find him meditating on the floor  
“that actually work” she asks sitting on his couch.  
“when I’m not being interrupted yes” Matt says pointedly  
“yeah, yeah, look I wanted to talk to you before I head to work we need to look into some sort of protection for us, unless you enjoy resembling swiss cheese” Phee says. Matt turns towards her  
“I have an idea about that, Fisk was wearing this” Matt grabs a piece of fabric off the table handing it to Phee, she examines it closely.  
“this stuff is cool as hell” she says  
“I think I know where to get it” Phee nods  
“tonight, after I get home we’ll go together” she says. Matt nods  
“yes mom” Phee reaches out to smack him holding back at the last second and ruffling his hair instead  
“if you could behave yourself I wouldn’t need to mother you, while you're meditating you should try and figure out how you're going to patch things up with Foggy” she says getting up. Matt frowns up at her she shrugs at him “look I have to do it to no need to give me that face, I’ll see you tonight” Matt nods as Phee leaves.

Phee follows Matt as they creep into the workshop where they believe Fisk is getting his body armour “I have a weird feeling about this” Phee whispers.  
“danger weird or?” Matt asks.  
“not danger just weird” she says heading away from Matt towards the back of the shop, she is looking at a half-finished suit on a dummy when the door opens, she ducks behind the dummy but Matt is the in the open and is spotted instantly. The man rushes him Phee hesitates to join in, still feeling weird about this whole situation after a minute of fighting Phee gets a vision and finally steps in “stop” she says stepping between the two men.  
“dude” Matt says trying to step around her she shakes her head hard  
“we’re sorry, we didn’t mean to scare you” Phee says calmly.  
“you can’t be here, shouldn’t be here Mr. Fisk is going to be mad” the man says rubbing his head  
“we’re sorry we don’t want to cause any trouble we just wanted your help” Matt says coming to stand Phee.  
“NO” the man says forcefully “you need to go Mr. Fisk will hurt her” Phee glances to Matt who shakes his head  
“that’s why we’re here we want to stop Fisk from every hurting anyone again” Phee says the man looks to her hope in his eyes.  
“But we need your help” Matt says, the man hesitates for a moment then nods pulling a tape measure for the work bench  
“let’s get to work” He says smiling.  
Phee could believe what they had managed in such a short time Fisk was in custody and Tony was back from lord knows where everything was coming together,  
“to good old fashion justice” Foggy says they all raise their glasses and cheers.  
“we did it Fisk behind bars” Karen says smiling  
“yup damn good lawyering” Phee says nodding to Matt and Foggy who smile like proud parents. They’re all smiles till someone turns on the TV  
“the convoy carrying Wilson Fisk has been attacked looks like the Kingpin has escaped custody” Phee looks to Foggy then Karen.  
“we have to go now” She says as they head out of the bar Phee flags down a cab Foggy put Karen in it first then turns to Matt and Phee  
“you don’t have to do this”  
“yes I do” Matt says Phee nods  
“he goes I go” Foggy nods getting in the cab  
“wait what about you guys” Karen says leaning over Foggy.  
“I got him no worries now get” Phee says pulling Matt back from the cab as it pulls off  
“You ready” Matt asks Phee nods  
“lets party.”

The new suit is amazingly light as Phee runs after Matty towards where Fisk is heading plus have weapons was cool as well, the pressure of the knives against her back was soothing. “They’re about to round the corner” Phee says Matt steps out into the road as the truck approaches and throws one of his clubs chasing the truck to fishtail and roll over in front of him.  
“that was a tad over dramatic” Phee says taking a run at the driver as her tries to get out of the cab, she pulls him out flipping him onto his head knocking him out.  
“and that wasn’t” Matt says tossing his baton at another dude as he rounds the truck to cover Phee as she climbs on top of the truck  
“says the man with devil horns I will not submit to your judgment” She says as she jumps from the truck taking out two more shooters “FISK” she calls out taking down another dude.  
“On him” Matt says taking off after him  
“I got these idiots” Phee takes down the last couple of dudes then rushes towards the sound of a fight. She gets to the mouth of the alley just in time to see Fisk lift Matty over his head and slam him into the ground “Hey Dick Pin, lets see how you do against Destiny” Phee says Fisk laughs  
“you think you can take me little girl after I beat your red clad friend” He smiles down on her. Phee smirks at him  
“I know I can beat you in my sleep you giant bag of dicks” Fisk yells in anger and charges Phee who easily dodges using her small stature to her advantage.  
“Too slow Fisk” she tuts making him even madder, she can see a vein pulse in his forehead as he charges her again, she reaches out grabbing his fist and using his momentum the flip him over smashing his head into the dumpster. He wails in pain and frustration as Phee backs up out of the way of his fist  
“you insolent little girl” Phee knows this one's going to connect there’s not enough space for her to get out of the way but she rolls with the hit absorbing most of the impact but it still leaves her ears ringing. “Not so tough now are you” Fisk gloats over her, she just smiles up at him seeing Matty clock him in her mind's eye  
“Nighty Night Fisk” she says spitting out blood as Matt’s club come down on his temple full force. He falls like a sack of potatoes and Matt goes over to help Phee up “cops” she says Matt nods boosting her up onto the fire escape as her vision hadn’t quite cleared.  
“he’s on our side” Matt says  
“Freeze” the cop says Phee is leaning heavily on the railing trying not to puke on the poor guy.  
“Fisk won’t stay out for long” Matt says the officer nods  
“what should I call you” he asks  
“Destiny” Phee says smiling “that’s Daredevil” she gestures to Matt then starts up the fire escape as they fade into the night.

When Phee gets back to work after the Fisk mess her programmers are all running around freaking out she looks around for Tim but her least favourite worker arrives first  
“Hello Derek” Phee says  
“he’s here and he’s not happy” Derek says eyes wide.  
“Who??” Phee questions  
“Mr. Stark” He says, Phee sidesteps around him heading to her office knowing that’s where she would find him. She opens the door to find him sitting in her office chair feet up on the desk Phee shuts the door giving a glare to the programmers gathered around, they scatter but she knows they’ll come back once the door closes.  
“Tony” Phee says  
“Phina good to see you darling I see you’ve been keeping this lot in line” he says Phee shrugs  
“it's like herding fucking cats” she says taking a seat opposite Stark.  
“you could fire them” he says  
“that’s the plan I’ve got my eye on a couple of kids set to graduate in April I have offers out if they sign our dead weight will be removed” Tony nods  
“you know I don’t really care you’ve been doing good work for the most part I’m here to work on my own project I need your help with” Phee nods  
“of course what do you need” Phee says  
“keep all your children out of my area” Stark says.  
“of course it's done, any thing else”  
“not at the moment I’ll be upstairs” Tony stands Phee jumps up leading the way out  
“all of you boardroom now” Phee says gesture to the programmers, some hesitate and Phee reiterates “did I stutter now” the stragglers go quickly all but one.  
“Mr. Stark my name is Derek” Phee almost want to smack him but decides on a better route  
“Derek glad you stayed behind I’m going to need you to pack your desk” Phee says standing beside Tony, she can tell he misunderstands because he looks excited  
“Thank you Mr. Stark this is a pleasure look forward to working with you” Phee looks up and sees everyone listening at the door.  
“Derek you misunderstand your not moving up we no longer need your services at Stark Industries” his face falls in shock as Tony nods and walks away. Phee stands waiting for a response, anger fills Derek's face and Phee hold back a smile,  
“you can’t do this to me I’m a valuable member of this team” he says  
“Really cause as leader of this team I get to decide who has value and who does not” he cuts her off.  
“I’ve work on on most of our major projects” his face is red with anger  
“I’m well aware since I had to reprogram all of those projects since none of them actually worked, so if your argument is that I should keep you on because you give me more work to do you might want to change avenues.” Phee stares him down as he stutters more protests she waits patiently and when he swings she makes no move to block just lets him hit her, it no more than a tap making it obvious he had never thrown a punch in his life, Phee doesn’t budge and she hears gasp from the boardroom.  
“you should start packing your things before security arrives to remove you” Phee says in her death calm voice, Derek stares at her then scurries to his desk Phee follows to insure he doesn’t take anything that isn’t his. “I wouldn’t put me down as a reference if I were you, I’ll be sure to tell any of your future employers this story” Derek nods not meeting Phee’s eyes as security arrives.  
“Ms. Dylan are you okay” Stan, one of her favourite guards asks she nods  
“no worries just make sure you get this out of the building” she says gesturing to Derek, Stan nods.

Phee goes to the board room and everyone scatters into chairs Phee meets all of their eyes then begins  
“you will all leave Mr. Stark alone, you have problems that is literally what I am here for, if you are found trying to contact him or visit him you will be going to the same place Derek is. None of you are irreplaceable and Mr Stark is working on something important. Am I clear?” Phee watches them all nod their heads enthusiastically “good back to work” she dismisses them and they scatter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed   
> comment if that's your thing


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phee gets jumped into the Avengers

A few months after the Fisk fiasco Phee is sitting in her office with her team watching 3 helicarriers crash in Washington mouth open “Holy shit” she hears on of her staff say  
“Ms. Dylan you presence is requested in the Mr. Stark's Lab” Jarvis says over the PA.  
“Get back to work if you can” Phee says standing and heading to the elevator riding it up to Stark's lab, when the doors open she sees Stark and another man watching the same feed.  
“Phina this is Dr. Banner” Tony says as she approaches waving his hand at the other man  
“pleasure” Phee says stick out her hand, he shakes it  
“nice to meet you too” he says.  
“what do you make of all of this” Tony says  
“nothing good” Phee answers “you’re an avenger don’t you know what’s going on” Tony is shaking his head  
“I avoid S.H.I.E.L.D as much as possible Cap was more then happy to be their lap dog” Tony says  
“you needed me” Phee asks Tony still focused on the screen  
“The droids I was working on you remember” Phee nods  
“yeah I remember”  
“we need to get them working” Tony says finally looking to Phee  
“you want my team?” Phee asks tony scoffs  
“no just you, pack your shit you’re moving up to the big leagues” then he walks off into the elevator “I’ll go tell Pepper” and the doors close leave Phee standing in the middle of his lab very confused  
“Umm was her serious?” Phee ask Banner who shugs  
“I have no idea”  
“awesome, freaking great” Phee says heading toward the elevator “what do you think Jarvis”  
“I believe Master Stark was serious yes” the disembodied voice says.  
“That’s what I was afraid of” Phee rubs her hands across her face  
“he’s not so bad” Banner says miss reading Phee’s emotions.  
“Oh I love Tony it more concern in one hiring a replacement or 2 having to run the children downstairs and work up here, my brain is large but not that large” Phee says Banner hums in understanding “I need to call Pepper she’s going to lose her damn mind”.  
“not to worry Ms. Dylan master Stark is taking care of the details with Miss Potts right now” Jarvis says Phee grimaces  
“That is not a comfort my friend” Phee heads to the elevator waving to Dr. Banner who gives her a small wave in return.

As Phee walks back to her office Tim comes over “okay so we have a meeting review Project..” Phee cuts him off  
“as of 2 minutes ago I am no longer your boss” Phee says open the supplies closet and removing a couple of boxes.  
“No he did not fire you he can’t you're the best person we’ve ever had here” Tim stutters his face a mask of shock,  
“calm down Tim he did fire me it's more of a lateral move, he needs me on some project he’s working on upstairs” Phee starts assembling a box as Tim just stares.  
“Did Mr. Stark give any ideas on a replacement” Phee snorts  
“what do you think” she says placing her few personal items in the box taking a moment to smile at the picture of her, Matt and Foggy from their first Christmas together.  
“This is terrible” Tim says  
“the department will be fine I trimmed all the fat, these guys all work great all you have to do is submit to West coast R&D instead of me for now” Phee says Tim looks almost offended.  
“we’ll be gone within the year” he says simply Phee sighs knowing he’s probably right  
“they’re lucky they're still here now, if you need a reference you let me know” Phee says to Tim.  
“are you going to tell the others” Tim asks eyebrows raised  
“yeah get them together in the middle I’ll make the announcement” Phee says placing a lid on her box and following Tim out.

“Attention R&D” Tony bellows over the floor just as Tim and Phee exit her office  
“za fucks radi” Phee utters under her breath Tim turns his head  
“what?” Phee waves him off approaching Tony.  
“I have an announcement to make” he says as everyone on the floor circles around him  
“Tony what are you doing” Phee hisses.  
“so, as it appears we will be moving all R&D to the West Coast meaning this section is shutting down” a murmur goes through the group and Phee literally face palms shaking her head but Tony continues “HR will be here shortly to talk through any questions you may have that is all.” Phee starts to pinch the bridge of her nose as her team begins asking questions none of which she had the answer to “Phee let's go we have work to do” Tony says standing at the elevator. Phee shoots Tim an apologetic smile the rushes to the elevator,  
“what in the hell was that?” Phee asks as the doors shut  
“everyone knew that was coming we’ll need the space to re purpose the building for the next little bit anyway” Tony says pulling a a Stark Pad and typing away. Phee bangs the back of her head against the elevator wall.  
“care to let me into whatever is going in your head cause I feel like you think I can read your mind and know exactly what’s going on, which I can guarantee you I do not.” Tony is still typing away on his tablet Phee sighs then leans in the read over his shoulder to figure out what on earth he was actually doing,  
“I’m setting you up with better security clearance, welcome to the Avengers Team” he says as the door opens and he walks out into the lab.

“The what?!” Phee says a little louder than intended following Tony out into the lab  
“The A-ven-gers earth's mightiest heroes saved New York not too long ago” Tony deadpans.  
“one of these days I’m going to smack you right across the face you šupak” Phee says  
“can I watch” Phee turns to see a red head sauntering in  
“we’ll film in put in on pay-per view” Phee jokes sticking out her hand “Phee” she says introducing herself.  
“Natasha” the other women replies Phee nods as they shake “what’s he up to this time” she asks  
“apparently, he’s jumped me into the Avenger in what I am hoping desperately is a desk job” she says her eyes tracking Tony as he make a loop of the lab picking up and dropping different pieces of technology.  
“you have a doctorate in Psychology yes” he says as he passes by handing her his coffee cup  
“yes” Phee says taking it eyebrow raised, Tony then takes a step back replaces his cup with a tablet then takes off again.  
“I need you to figure out a way to track down Hydra bases” he says stopping at a monitor and typing furiously, Phee stand in silence mind racing  
“Tony, are you sure about this” Natasha asks tone hash  
“we can trust her she’s one of the vigilantes from Hell’s Kitchen” Tony says Phee almost drops the Tablet she’s holding mouth popping open.

“Really” Natasha turns and Phee watches as she sizes her up, Phee wishes her mutation was invisibility  
“One, yes really is that so hard to believe and two, how the hell did you figure that out” Phee says turning on Tony.  
Tony looks up for his screen “simple the firm that took him down would have to have had inside info from either Daredevil or Destiny, the Daredevil is out cause one of the dudes is blind and one is too large” Phee sighs internally thankful that Matt’s secret is safe. “that means it's one of the two ladies and given your past as a gymnast and the fact that you’ve been seen doing some pretty impressive work outs downstairs doesn’t take a genius to work out it's you.” Tony shrugs and goes back to work leaving Phee kicking herself for being so obvious.  
“who’s the daredevil” Natasha asks staring Phee down, Phee meets her stare with a dark one of her own  
“I’d die first” she says simply, the staring contest continues until Natasha nods Phee nods back then walks to one of the work station starting the program that would track down the Nazi scumbags.

Phee was finding hard to focus as Natasha stares at her from across the room, Phee had a fleeting idea that maybe she should just start a fight but she wasn’t in the habit of picking fights she couldn’t win. So she continued to ignore the Widow and focused on finding something she could use to find hydras hiding place, but it wasn’t going as well as she had hoped sifting through all of S.H.I.E.L.D’S files was taking too long. When she finally managed to set up a program that would run through all the files and spit out location information Phee laid her head down on the desk with a sigh.  
“going that well huh” Phee tilts her head to see Steve freaking Rogers standing next to her, she shrugs  
“had worst but with lower stakes” she says sitting up and stretching out her shoulders, she sees Natasha out of the corner of her eye still staring.  
“fair enough hope you work well under pressure” he says smiling, Phee smiles back  
“pressure yes, though I will admit the constant vigilance is more than a little grating” Steve takes a minute to catch up eventually looking up to Natasha.  
“Most of us are a little warier than Tony” Steve offers as explanation Phee nods  
“I think most of the planet is warier than Tony, still I want to help no need to make it difficult” Steve shrugs.  
“Banner over heard you say something in not English and I guess Natasha’s a little worried you’re not who you say you are” Phee giggles just a little.  
“did it never occur to you ask or google, I promise I have a really unique name” she says this a little louder so everyone can hear know that Tony and Banner had stopped as well.  
“there is almost no mention of Saraphina Dylan until you showed up at St. Agnes” Tony says conversational  
“give Saraphina and gymnastics a try you’ll have much better luck till then I’m going home, I have a sifter program running I’ll check the results tomorrow” She says collecting her bag.  
“off to fight crime with your red hooded friend” Tony says, Phee shakes her head  
“no way that one's going to follow me home I’m not outing him” she says sticking her thumb towards Natasha. Tony laughs  
“you are smart” he says Phee shrugs  
“google is your friend but if you want to save yourself some time, my mom was Croatian and if I get mad enough I have a tendency to fall back into it, but lord knows you aren’t going to believe me” she throws a wave over her shoulder as the elevator doors close behind her.

When she gets out onto the street she calls Matt she barely lets him say hello “I got jumped into the Fucking Avengers man” she says there’s a beat then  
“I told you not to start working with Stark” he says Phee almost sighs with relief Matt got what she was saying his secret would be fine if he shut up.  
“Smart ass” Phee sneers  
“you on your way home I was going to order take out for that place on the corner you want to pick it up” Phee’s stomach growls  
“Heck yeah gotta go heading into the subway”  
“talk soon” Matt says as Phee hangs up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for Reading   
> comment if that's your thing


End file.
